Secrets
by Dawnstar yolo swag
Summary: Sterling has a secret. She lived with De Quincey and was a vampire. But she wanted to try the life of helping the shadow hunters it. So she sneaks away and helps the institute. As she begins to settle, a dark man named Mortmain attacks. As Sterling and her friends follow his tracks, she finds out she has unnatural powers and meets friends and enemies along the way.
1. Prologue

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing?" Nyx asked Joshua. "Don't worry my love, she will be all right." Joshua reassured her. "It doesn't feel right,leaving her to the care of one of Mortmain's followers. After all, that is the reason we are hiding Sterling." Nyx murmered. They stared at the small baby in her arms. Joshua kissed Nyx on the forehead. "She will be all right. We have to cast the spell on Sterling. Sadly, we cannot be with her." Joshua whispered. "Can't we just hide her? It doesn't feel safe leaving her without any parents once we do this." Nyx said sadly. Joshua shook his head. "It is the only way. Goodbye my child." They closed their eyes. As they cast the spell, a single tear ran down Joshua's cheek. Blood ran down their faces as their life was tooken away. Gradually,they turned to dust, the wind blowing it away. The baby awoke crying. The door to the mansion opened, revealing a tall, pale man with black hair. He stared down at the child. He picked up the bundle and inspected it. A tall woman came to the doorway. "What is it,my love? She questioned. "It is a vampire child." He turned around to show her. She stepped forward and took the bundle from his hands. She cradled it. "Come inside, De Quincey, it is getting cold." She shivered. As they wentbinto the mansion,he asked,"Are we going to keep the child,Sarah?" She nodded."She will be our daughter." He answered after a moments pause."How shall we explain how we got her? Mortmain would kill the child if we told him the truth." She said quietly. "Then we must lie. It will be very risky,but we will try." He said,staring hard at the baby. The baby was curled up,sleeping peacefully. He started pacing around the room. Sarah watched him. "We cannot tell a soul or we will surely be executed." He explained. Sarah nodded. "We must keep this a secret. We cannot tell her,even when she comes of age." He added. Sarah looked shocked. "But she must know! She would understand-" "No! It is too risky. We must let her believe whatever lies we can think up." He barked. Sarah protested."But-" De Quincey glared at her. Sarah nodded sadly. "I understand." She said quietly. "Now the hard part. Making up the story." Sarah said,breaking the silence. De Quincey nodded stiffly." Yes. The hard part of this mess." He said grimly. They stared at each other. "What should it be?"


	2. Chapter 1

She heard a knock at the door. "Wake up Sterling!" her mom yelled at her. Sterling snorted. The knocking continued. "Ok, ok I'm up," She grumbled. After she got ready, she went to the living room. "What's all the fuss?" she asked, as she came to the living room, where all of the servants were bustling around, and tidying up. "Mortmain is coming. You know he is a powerful man. We must show him respect." a deep voice came from the doorway, leading to the dining hall. "Mortmain is coming?" Sterling groaned. Her father raised an eyebrow. "Sorry," she mumbled. "You're sixteen Sterling. Won't you try and act more like a grownup?" her mother asked, looking around. "I'm trying! Geez!" she said grumpily. "Why don't you go out to town, Sterling? Remember, don't talk to strangers. her father asked. She nodded eagerly. She grabbed her coat and ran out to town. There, she looked around at the shops. The shops at London were all gray and stony, mixing in well with the fog. It was January,2008, causing the weather to be chilly and foggy. She looked around, shivering from the cold. As she walked and looked around, she accidently ran into a man with a cloak and a hat covering his eyes. "Watch it, " the man growled. She glared at him. "You should watch it!" she snarled accidently exposing the mark on her neck. Her father said to never show it to a stranger. They could be another downworlder or shadow hunter. "Hello Sterling." the man muttered, lifting his head so she could get a clear view of his face. "Magnus!" she said ,astonished to see the warlock. "What are you doing here?" "Same question I was going to ask." he answered. "De Quincey let me go out while he and Mortmain discuss." she said. "Interesting. As for your question, I was buying some ingredients." he replied. "Say, don't tell your father this, but have you ever considered helping the shadow hunters? After all, you seemed really interested in shadow hunters. he asked. She thought for a second. "Actually, I would want to be a shadow hunter. I am interested at what they do. she answered. "Then come with me." he smiled. "Wait what about my parents? They would be looking for me once they realize I'm gone!" she said anxiously. "Don't worry, I got that under control. I'll put a memory charm on them. You can stay at the pandemonium club with me." he answered. Sterling smiled. "Lets go!"

They arrived at the institute in a black BMW. She opened the car door and stepped out. They walked up the steps. Magnus knocked. The door opened. Standing there was a boy about the age of 15, with black hair and blue eyes. "What do you want?" demanded the boy. "Just to show you we have another ally. A very useful ally." Magnus replied grinning. As they entered the institute, Sterling looked around. The institute was grand, it had large chandeliers that were made out of gold. The wall was a beautiful cream color. The boy led them to a dining room. There sat a fierce looking blonde boy, a rebellious looking girl, a nerdy, harmless looking boy, a brown haired, skinny girl, and an old man in a black suit. her vampire instincts told her that the nerdy boy was a mundane. "Hello Magnus." the man addressed him. Then he looked closely at Sterling. "By the angel, is that De Quincey's daughter?" He said, astounded. Magnus nodded. "She has agreed to help us." The man cleared his throat. "This is Clary Fray" he pointed to the skinny girl. "This is Jace Wayland" he pointed to the blonde haired boy. "This is Alec and Isabelle Lightwood," pointing to the rebellious girl and the blue eyed boy. "And I am Hodge Starkweather." Sterling nodded. "We are glad to have you as an ally. And we do hope you will stay as our ally." he added. "I will stay as your ally of course unless something destroys our relationship." Sterling said. "Than we will wait for some news. May you travel safely." Hodge replied.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I decided to do what other people did by writing down what I have to say to you. Usually, I try to write a chapter every day but then I had to write down a speech I will perform at my school. I am so nervous! I seriously don't like to talk in public, so I am not looking forward to my speech. :( anyway, here's chapter 2 !

As she waited for Magnus to come back, she looked around her new room. It had a four poster bed with turquoise sheets, a desk, a bookshelf full of books, a wardrobe, and a bathroom. Then the door opened. "Where have you been Magnus?"

She asked. "Wiping your parent's memory, remember?" He muttered. Sterling nodded. "There will be many downworlders here so try not to be recognized." He added. Sterling again nodded. "Did the shadow hunters have an assignment for us yet? She asked.

"We listen to rumors the downworlders tell and try to see for ourselves." He answered. "You should disguise yourself if you want to help," he added. He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Sterling sighed. How would she disguise herself? She wondered.

She looked in the mirror. Instead of her reflection was a black haired girl with red eyes. She cried out in shock and took a step back. She stared at the mirror again. The reflection she saw was hers. She grew confused. Who was the black haired girl? Did she have powers?

That last idea was absurd, she thought. But then again it might work! She imagined herself turning into that girl. She stared at the mirror. There was the girl, staring back at her through the mirror. She ran to Magnus' room and barged in. "Magnus!" She shouted. He stared at her.

"Who are you? He asked. "It's me Sterling!" She said. She thought of herself in her regular form. Magnus' face turned from amazement and recognition. "How did you do that?" He asked. Sterling shrugged.

"I was just thinking what disguise I should do, and I looked at the mirror and I was different!" She said excitedly. Magnus paced the room. Then he stopped. "Well, that will come as a very useful power for our assignment."

He said. Sterling nodded and went to the hallway. She transformed back into the girl and went to the party room. There were all types of demons there. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around There, standing in front of her was a demon with spiky hair and bright blue eyes. "Care to have a drink with me?" He asked. She nodded. As they sat at the bar drank, Sterling put her glass down. "Have you heard any rumors about Mortmain?" She asked.

The demon looked thoughtful. "I heard that Mortmain would attack the institute once he has a big army. I would like to join his arny. Wouldn't you?" He asked. Sterling nodded quickly. "Well, I got to go." He said.

"Call me." He winked,handing her a piece of paper. "Bye," she said. As he walked away, she headed silently back to Magnus' room. She told Magnus what the demon had said. "That's helpful. Lets go to the institute tomorrow." He smiled.


	4. Chapter 3

THANK YOU animalkid99. I so very appreciate your review and I will appreciate everyone elses. I still am working on my school speech so I might not write very often. I will also review your stories if you have any in return just tell me your story and I'll review! But anyway here is my next chapter! :)

When they reached the institute, Hodge Starkweather was standing there waiting for them. "I got your message ,Magnus. Your information was very useful, Sterling." He said with a nod.

He welcomed them in. As they sat down, a pair of eyes stared at them. Hodge stared at the pair of eyes. "Simon has been bitten by a vampire." He said uncertainly. She nodded. "So about that power of yours.

Magnus has just informed me about it. You can change your form, am I right?" Hodge asked. She nodded, glaring at Magnus. Magnus shrugged. "You may look around the institute. Isabelle will show you around." He said, as the rebellious looking girl came in view

. Sterling nodded silently. As she followed the girl, was painfully reminded of her home. She shook her head. This was her new life, she thought. Isabelle stared at her. "Not much of a talker are you?" She asked. "Not really." Sterling said lamely, shrugging. "Well,you chose the right side to go with. Although the Clave don't trust you. Well, they don't trust anyone. No wonder why they have such a bad reputation."she snorted. Sterling smiled.

When they turned the corner, three boys and a girl were all standing there talking. A blonde haired boy caught sight of them and waved. "So is this Sterling daughter of De Quincey one of the biggest supporter of Mortmain?" The blonde boy siad. "Shut up Jace." Isabelle said irritatedly.

"Hi I'm Clary."the girl with the brown hair said. "Hello." Sterling said stiffly. "She's not much of a talker Clary." Isabelle told her. "I thought vampires were chatty and obnoxiously annoying downworlders. " Jace joked. Isabelle glared at him.

But then Sterling did something that suprised everybody,even herself. She started laughing. They all stared at her stunned. Then Magnus appeared.

"I'm surprised you got her to laugh. She never laughed before." Magnus said, surprise in his voice. Sterling glanced at them."I'll wait for you in the car." She said hurrying off.

She sat on her bed deep in thought. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." She said. Magnus opened the door. "I can't believe you laughed. I mean, I knew you would laugh sooner or later but from a group of shadow hunters?" Magnus said, bewildered. "Is De Quincey really my father?" Sterling asked quietly. Magnus frowned. "Now that you asked that, K am wondering if De Quincey really was your father." Magnus said. "Well, you better get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."


End file.
